Rise Again: Flashfowards
by Nanda Depp
Summary: Essa história é direcionada a um determinado grupo de pessoas, que sabem e entendem tudo aqui escrito. Ou seja, esses personagens já fazem parte de uma história pronta e esse é um adicional a história. Obrigada. P.S. Não tem nada a ver com 100% Wolf, porém tem lobos.


Tyler engoliu os cinco cookies de uma vez, apenas aquilo tinha sido capaz de acalmá-lo.

— Deixa de ser viado. — Fred, o filho já grande de Reed disse.

— Viado é você. — Mitchel retrucou.

— Retrucar um adjetivo com o mesmo é um tanto quanto patético, Tyson. — Astoria entrou fazendo seus saltos altos ecoarem no chão.

— Não importa quantas vezes finja que não sabe meu nome. Sei que é apaixonada por mim.

— Vai sonhando, gazela. E é melhor calar essa boca antes que eu corte seu pinto fora.

— Esse é seu único argumento?

— Será quando você for um cãozinho castrado.

Fred chamou seu pai de canto e segredou-lhe, em tom casual, sem muito interesse.

— Vamos fazer um jantar e convidar todos, inclusive a loira ninfomaníaca e terminamos com essa putaria de uma vez.

— Ok.

Reed tinha concordado, mas sabia que tinha algo a mais nessa história. Fred não era o ser mais caridoso e humilde da face da terra, ele queria alguma coisa em troca. Mas ele não se importava. Se fosse para tirar Tyler de sua casa, tudo era válido. Voltaram para a sala.

— Sabe? Eu gosto de lasanha, mas fico em dúvida com pizza. Não quero ficar em dúvida. — Tyler chorava nos braços de Astoria que assentia com a cabeça e dava tapinhas em suas costas dizendo "Tudo bem, tá tudo bem. Por enquanto." Seria um longo dia e uma longa noite.

* * *

O sol surgiu lentamente no horizonte enquanto o cheiro da manhã enchia as narinas dos seres baladeiros. Sophie abriu a porta e entrou em sua casa. Subiu as escadas e foi até seu quarto, deitar-se ao lado de Seth. O abraçou e aninhou-se em seu peito.

— Esse amante é dos bons, te segurou um bom tempo lá. — Seth brincou, envolvendo-a com seus braços.

— Sim, melhor que você.

— Não há ninguém melhor que eu, sabe disso.

— Você que pensa, Slater, você que pensa...

Os dois riram juntos e logo pegaram no sono. Foram acordar às nove horas. Desceram de mãos dadas até a sala de jantar. Uma mesa de café da manhã farta, para ninguém colocar defeito enchia o ar de cores e aromas. Ryan devorava tudo que via pela frente, como sempre enquanto Amny acariciava seu braço, rindo e brincando com Henry ao seu lado. Este, beliscando algumas frutas e aquela sem nem ao menos encostar na comida. Kath digitava qualquer coisa em seu celular, provavelmente uma conversa indecente com Jonn. Amy lia um livro de aventura: "Elantris", uma história que qualquer leitor de Tolkien e Martin se apaixonaria. Duncan encarava o nada com um olhar pensativo. O casal Slater sentaram-se, ele na ponta da mesa e Sophie ao seu lado, com a mão em seu colo.

— Kath, guarde o celular.

— Ei! Não é justo, a Amy pode ler esse livro estúpido e eu não posso usar meu celular? Nada feito. — E a loira voltou atenção à sua digitação constante.

— Estúpida é você. — Amy não deixou barato.

— Há, eu? Sua... sua... — E uma discussão iniciou-se.

— Sua o que? Gaguejas por quais motivos, oh, Rainha dos Maltrapilhos?

— E vocês que és uma baitas bobocas solitárias?

— Não se coloca tudo no plural sua acéfala.

— Você é uma idiota solitária, nerd e virgem.

— Pera e você não é? — Seth disse, mas as duas o ignoraram.

— Sua mãe!

— Idiota, minha mãe é sua mãe.

— Nada disso, você só pode ser adotada, com toda essa sua estupidez e esnobice.

— Essa palavra nem existe, Kupid.

— Kupid?

— Sim, uma mistura de Katherine e Stupid.

— Pelo menos não sou eu que fico fazendo joguinho com pessoas.

— Que joguinho?

— De ficar "Ah, não gosto dele, estou confusa, vergonha, blé" — Fez uma voz fina e exagerada — Quando na verdade está louca para dar para ele. — Henry e Amy encaram-se na hora, e houve uma certa tensão no ar.

— Chega! As duas! Se disserem mais uma palavra as duas vão ficar o dia todo trancadas nos seus quartos. — E Sophie deu a voz que finalizou a batalha. — Kath guarde o celular, Amy guarde o livro, Ryan pare de comer, Henry coma direito, Seth, trate de guardar essa garrafa de Whisky e Amny, olá, querida, não irá comer?

— Não, obrigada, vim apenas buscar o Henry e o Ryan, vamos ao zoológico.

Kath ia lançar uma ofensa do tipo "Programa patético para três patetas patéticos", mas lembrou-se da presença de seu pai e voltou sua atenção para as panquecas. Um até que um celular tocou e quem atendeu foi Seth.

— Oi, sim, sim. Tá. Tchau.

— Sophie, onde você estava essa noite? — Ryan perguntou, finalmente parando de comer.

— Eu estava na casa da Louise, ela e o Tyler tiveram uma briga feia, mesmo, pode até acabar em separação, aí eu passei a noite com ela e a Mel.

— Não?! Me conta tudo, por que eles brigaram? — Kath disse debruçando-se na mesa, com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade, ela amava uma fofoca.

— A Lou acolheu um menininho que estava na rua e o Tyler disse que não queria ele lá e é isso.

— Nossa, que sem graça. — Kath disse, voltando ao seu celular.

— E parece que teremos que participar disso. O Reed mandou todo mundo ir jantar na casa dele. — Slater disse.

— Posso levar o Jonn? — Kath perguntou.

— Posso levar a Amny? — Ryan seguiu — Posso levar o Billy?

— Quem é Billy? — Henry questionou.

— É o meu porco de estimação.

— Tem um porco na minha casa?! — Sophie gritou, levantando-se.

— Silêncio. Todos. Levem quem quiser, menos! O porco. — Ryan lançou um desapontado "Ahh" — Preferia não ter que ir.

— Mas nós iremos, querido. Não é? — A sua esposa tinha um sorriso quase psicopata.

— Er... é... claro, sim, com toda certeza, querida. Vamos.

— Bom garoto. Kath guarda a porcaria do celular! Amy! Guarda o livro. Henry, já disse pra terminar isso e nem pense em pegar essa fatia de presunto, Ryan. Amny, querida, me ajuda com a lista de compras? Eu a perdi e esqueci os itens.

— Ah, claro. Vamos.

— Antes... Duncan, você está bem? Não falou nada até agora.

— Eu estou bem.

— Aconteceu algo?

— Não.

— Renly?

— Que?

— Está me assustando.

— Desculpe.

— Deus... Seth, esqueça o castigo dele. Duncan, pegue dinheiro com seu pai, gaste como quiser. — O garoto segurou um sorriso malicioso e cheio de maldade.

E assim cada um tomou seu rumo naquele fim de semana, para de noite encontrar-se na casa abarrotada dos Reed.

* * *

— Jon! Me devolve a chave do carro, eu não tô brincando! Vou ter que subir aí para resolver isso?! Sebastian! Me ajuda aqui.

— Não dá, Belle, estou ocupado.

— Ocupado, nessa coisa idiota de pôquer online. Saiba que está proibido de jogar. — Foi até o marido e fechou o notebook, o tomando nos braços. — Irei cancelar sua conta.

— Mas... Bellle.

— É um frouxo arrombado mesmo. — Jon surgiu e pegou a carteira de Sebastian.

— Vai se foder, moleque. Solta a porra dessa carteira antes que eu afrouxe seu cu.

— Além de tudo é viado.

— Vai ver quem é o viado quando eu te estripar até a comida de dois meses atrás.

— E eu vou cortar a mesada e o cartão se os dois não pararem. — Belle tinha descoberto que ameaças com dinheiro funcionavam melhor que quaisquer outras. Jon sentou-se à mesa junto com Clary e Sebastian.

— Cadê o Chris? — Belle questionou-se, terminando de colocar o café da manhã e sentando-se. Todos encaram Jon.

— Caralho, agora ele é a porra de um siamês? Eu fodo com ele agora? Não sei onde o viado está, deve estar dando.

— Eu vi ele saindo ontem a noite. — Clary disse. — Eu vim beber água e ele parecia conturbado. Perguntei o que tinha acontecido e ele deu um soco na parede e disse "Faça eles pararem" e saiu correndo pra rua. — Belle encarou Sebastian e os dois trocaram olhares de preocupação. Mas antes que pudessem manifestar-se, Chris entrou pela porta, com uma garrafa de leite na mão. Jogou o tambor em cima da mesa e disse em tom rouco e baixo, como era sua voz quando se pronunciava.

— Não esqueçam mais o leite. — E começou a fazer caminho para subir, mas sua mãe o interrompeu.

— Nada disso. Sente-se aqui, com todo mundo. — Chris mostrou o dedo do meio à mulher, mas essa não simplesmente aceitou. — Se não vier agora. Te mando praquele lugar. — Todos se perguntaram que lugar seria esse, mas Christopher parecia saber muito bem, pois sentou-se quase na hora, com um olhar mortal. — Bem, hoje vamos jantar na casa dos Reed. — Foi possível ver o ódio em cada um, menos em Clary.

— Oba! Posso levar a Felicia, minha gata?

— Acho que todas as crianças vão querer brincar com ela e ela vai ficar assustada.

— Hm... verdade. Tudo bem então.

— Eu e o Chris não vamos. — Jon disse.

— Engano seu. Tyler e Louise tiveram problemas, graves, e todos precisamos ajudá-los.

— Ah sim, se for pra enrabar o pedófilo viado com toda certeza nós vamos. — Jon concluiu, Chris assentiu e Sebastian riu.

— O Tyler não é pedófilo! — Clary pronunciou-se com raiva.

— Por que? É você quem fode ele? Bem capaz, sabe.

— Merda, por que eu me casei com você, Sebastian? Por que?! — Sebastian riu.

— Porque sou gostoso pra caralho e você não pode resistir e... Porque me ama.

— E porque ele era gay e precisava de um casamento de fachada e te pagava muito bem por isso. — Jon, teve a palavra da vez, como sempre. E outra discussão seguiu-se, com palavras horríveis demais para descrever. Uma doce família, com doces costumes.

* * *

A noite chegou rápido, para infelicidade total das famílias do jantar sangrento e conturbado. Reed penou para preparar tudo, afinal, estava sozinho, Mel tinha passado a noite com Louise e logo, o dia também. Não fariam tanto drama por conta de uma briga, normalmente, porém tinha uma criança envolvida. O homem tinha pensado muito para decidir o jantar, até finalmente pensar em macarronada. Tinha aprendido a fazer a melhor com seu avô, prepararia também picanha e salada. Mas é claro que era tudo mentira, a ideia partira de Narcisa, que apesar de não parecer, entendia muito de cozinha. Enquanto os dois cozinhavam, no final da tarde a garota fez uma revelação ao pai.

— Eu estou namorando...

— Sério?

— Assim, não oficialmente, mas estamos meio que ligados por uma... coisa.

— Que coisa?

— Um tipo de... luz.

— Luz?

— Luz. E ele vai jantar aqui hoje.

— Ah... tudo bem. Ele é mais um daqueles delinqüentes?

— Sim, mas ao mesmo tempo não. A mãe dele morreu muito recentemente e ele continua um tanto quanto abalado.

E ali a conversa terminou. Aquela noite prometia muitas coisas, e aparentemente nenhuma delas seria boa. Depois de finalmente controlar os seus filhos todos, com banhos definitivamente tomados e cabelos arrumados, alguém bateu na porta. Merda. A festa iria começar.


End file.
